Episode 06
The sixth episode of Hetalia: Axis Powers was broadcast on February 27, 2009. The episode marks the formal appearance of Austria, outside of the Chibitalia segments. Plot Summary Surveillance In the pre-title sequence, the Axis Powers are still stranded on the beach as the Allied Forces continue their surveillance through the binoculars. Hello, I Am A Freeloader In a flashback to when Italy became Germany's ally, Austria displays his anger at Germany's decision by playing Chopin on the piano. Roasting Marshmallows Still stranded, the Axis Powers make the most of the situation by making s'mores. America, feeling that the Axis team is mocking them, decides that the Allies will roast marshmallows by a fire as well. Chibitalia In this segment, Chibitalia is stepped on as punishment by Austria for not following orders. Later, Chibitalia spies on Austria playing the piano, and is invited to listen. Roasting Marshmallows The Allied Forces roast marshmallows by their campfire, only for America to wind up freaked out by the demonic-sounding campfire song that England sings. Freeloader Taking Control In a flashback, Germany laments at how difficult it is to live around Austria, who scolds him for throwing away a pair of boxers with a hole in them. Claiming that Franz Joseph I would be ashamed of Germany for wasting clothing, Austria sews a patch onto the boxers and makes Germany wear them. An Unexpected Guest As Germany wonders what Austria is doing at that moment, Italy rouses from his sleep to point out that Austria has in fact, been with them the whole time, sitting at his piano in the ocean. Character Appearances *Italy *Germany *Japan *America *England/UK *France *China *Russia *Austria Voice Cast * Italy: Daisuke Namikawa * Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto * Japan: Hiroki Takahashi * Austria: Akira Sasanuma * America: Katsuyuki Konishi * England/UK: Noriaki Sugiyama * France: Masaya Onosaka * China: Yuki Kaida * Russia: Yasuhiro Takato * Chibitalia: Aki Kanada English Dub Cast *Italy: Todd Haberkorn *Germany: Patrick Seitz *Japan: Christopher Bevins *Austria: Chuck Huber *America: Eric Vale *Britain: Scott Freeman *France: J. Michael Tatum *China: Clarine Harp *Russia: Jerry Jewell *Chibitalia: Brina Palencia Trivia *The flashback segments with Austria were originally strips in the Axis Powers arc of the published manga. An additional bit, not included in the episode, involved Austria baking a torte with ingredients from different countries (e.g.: Cinnamon from Vietnam, hazelnuts from Turkey, and fruit from Italy). As expected, the final segment with him in the ocean was an original scene created for the anime. *The segment with the s'mores is loosely based on a strip from the Power Ranger Allied Forces arc in Hetalia Axis Powers Volume 1: In the strip, America and England spy on the Axis, who are out camping, and decide to make their own campfire and s'mores. Besides the setting being changed to an island, the other three Allies were also added to the scene. *There was some debate as to whether it was France or England singing the "devil-summoning" campfire song. The answer was finally cleared up in the first episode of the Hetalia web radio show, when Noriaki Sugiyama mentioned recording the song and how the lyrics had to be changed due to copyright issues. The equivalent strip in the manga also shows it to be England who is singing, although it is based on an old French song. *The Chopin pieces played by Austria on this episode are Nocturne Op. 9 no. 2 and Nocturne Op. 15 no. 1. Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Templates